Yume no Hana
Yume no Hana ('' Dream Flower'' ) is a single from the anime indie rock band UxMishi. Also, the song is the 6th track of their virtual live album, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Virtual Live Album-Barashoten Princess. "Yume No Hana" is performed by Nojima Kenji, composed by Catchy-San and arrangemeneted by Mononoke. Video Lyrics |-| Kanji={| | ねぇ君はどうして泣いてるの? 教えてよ僕にだけに 孤独二人で分け合えば ほら、君に笑顔がもどる だから今は すべてを忘れて 君の為に歌おう、さぁ 夢の(華を)咲かせましょう (きっと)この夜があけるまで (華を)咲かせましょう 心を踊らせて 夢の(華を)咲かせましょう (ずっと)君のそばにいるから (華を)咲かせましょう この想い感じて だって 君が悲しい顔すれば 僕もそう悲しくて ねぇ、君の笑顔を見ればほら また、僕も笑顔になれる だから今は すべてを忘れて この時を楽しもう 今ここから 夢の(華を)咲かせましょう (きっと)この夜があけるまで (華を)咲かせましょう 心を踊らせて 夢の(華を)咲かせましょう (ずっと)君のそばにいるから (華を)咲かせましょう この想い感じて 夢の(華を)咲かせましょう (ずっと)君のそばにいるから (華を)咲かせましょう この想い感じて 夢の(華は)咲き乱れて (きっと)この夜はおわらない (華は)咲き乱れて 今を忘れないで 夢の(華を)咲き乱れて (ずっと)僕がそばにいるから (華は)咲き乱れて この想い感じて ずっと |-| Romanji ={| | nee kimi wa dou shite naiteru no? oshiete yo boku ni dake ni kodoku futari de wakeaeba hora, kimi ni egao ga modoru dakara ima wa subete o wasurete kimi no tame ni utaou, saa yume no (hana o) sakasemashou (kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made (hana o) sakasemashou kokoro o odorasete yume no (hana o) sakasemashou (zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara (hana o) sakasemashou kono omoi kanjite datte kimi ga kanashii kao sureba boku mo sou kanashikute nee, kimi no egao o mireba hora mata, boku mo egao ni nareru dakara ima wa subete o wasurete kono toki o tanoshimou ima koko kara yume no (hana o) sakasemashou (kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made (hana o) sakasemashou kokoro o odorasete yume no (hana o) sakasemashou (zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara (hana o) sakasemashou kono omoi kanjite yume no (hana o) sakasemashou (zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara (hana o) sakasemashou kono omoi kanjite yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete (kitto) kono yoru wa owaranai (hana wa) sakimidarete ima o wasurenaide yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete (zutto) boku ga soba ni iru kara (hana wa) sakimidarete kono omoi kanjite zutto |-| English ={| | Hey you, why are you crying? Just tell me why The loneliness that two people are sharing Look, your smiling face will be returned So now, just forget everything, for your sake, let's sing The dream of (the flower), let it blooms (Surely) till the end of this night (The flower), let it blooms Let your heart dance The dream of (the flower), let it blooms (Always) because you are here (The flower), let it blooms This feeling, feel it However, when you show your sorrowful face it makes me sad too Hey your smiling face, let me look at it and again, I can also smile back So now, just forget everything, this time let have fun again, right now at this place, so The dream of (the flower), let it blooms (Surely) till the end of this night (The flower), let it blooms Let your heart dance The dream of (the flower), let it blooms (Always) because you are here (The flower) let it blooms This feeling, feel it The dream of (the flower), let it blooms (Always) because you are here (The flower) let it blooms This feeling, feel it The dream of (the flower) is blooming in profusion (Surely) this night is not the end (The flower) is blooming in profusion Now, never forget; The dream of (the flower) is blooming in profusion (Always) because I'm here (The flower) is blooming in profusion This feeling, feel it, forever. Category:Songs Category:Music